Social Science
Material about the 2015-16 USAD AcDec topic - India - for use by the Ridge Point High School Academic Decathlon team. This Wiki is divided into pages in the following categories: * Art * Economics * Literature/Language * Math * Music * Science * Social Science * Objective Categories (Essay, Interview and Speech) * RPHS_AcDec_Wikia Very thorough look at Modern Indian History The Social Science category is divided into the following sections: * INDIA BEFORE EUROPE (15%) The two largest empires during this time were the Mughal(1526-1857). The Mughal Empire was the first empire to unite all of India. Empire Babur was the founder of the Empire, who conquered Delhi. The greatest Emperor was Akbar, who enjoyed both economic growth, religious tolerance, and a series of military successes. Many kingdoms joined the Empire due to his policy of leaving local administrations alone. The fifth emperor, Shah Jahan, expanded the country greatly and created the Golden Age of Indian Architecture, an age when the Red Fort and the Taj Mahal was made. The Empire began to fall during economic and administrative crisis and rebellions. It finally fell to the British's increased pressure and technology. For a quick summary, crash course did an episode on the Empire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbuM0aJjVgE . 'The Martha Empire (1674–1818) -' The Martha were a loosely grouped confederation of Hindu Warriors from the Deccan Plateau who began to rebel against the Mughals successfully defended their capital, Raigad, several times, not suffering a single loss under the leadership of Shivaji. A few years after his death, the Battle of Malwa gave the Martha a decisive victory over the Mughals and influence over much of the subcontienent. Under a new dynasty the Empire slowly grew and reached it's height around 1760 due to the princes of the tribes called Saradars. The Empire Ultimately fell to the British after a series of battles, called the Anglo Martha Wars. The first battle resulted in the humaliating defeat of the British in 1782 after the Battle of Vadgaon. The Second Anglo Martha War lead to a stalemate, with the loss of Dehli and being forced to sign for British paramouncy in 1803. The Third Anglo Martha War resulted in the complete loss of Martha Indepence and with the British in control of most of India (1817-1818) ' ' * THE BRITISH IN INDIA, 1707–1857: “A FATAL FRIENDSHIP”? (25%) The Battle of Plassey: In an attempt to intimidate the British, the Nawab of Bengal, Siraj-Ud-Daula, attacked a British stronghold at Calcutta in June 1756. The Siraj's army even took prisoners from British Fort William. Forty of these captives suffocated (an event the British dubbed "The Black Hole of Calcutta) creating even more tension between the groups. Due to military threats from the EIC, Siraj returned Calcutta shortly after claiming it. But the EIC wasn't satisfied with just this, they wanted control over Bengal. The British worked with Jagat Seth, who agreed to finance the military operation as long as a candidate of their choosing was to replace Siraj. June 1857 was when the actual battle occurred (though it was uneventful as many of Siraj's soldiers were bribed to run away) and afterward, Mir Jafar took the throne and granted many priveleges to the EIC. * FROM HIGH COLONIALISM TO INDEPENDENCE, 1857–1947 (25%) * “TRYST WITH DESTINY:” INDEPENDENT INDIA, 1947–91 (25%) Jawaharlal Nehru was the first prime minister of India. He was a great statesman who is responsible for all the progress of India. As the prime minister of India, Nehru shaped the foreign policy of the country and gave gib support for the development of science and technology Nehru was originally a lawyer but he was also an expert in most other subjects. The people of India respected his vast knowledge and called him '''Pundith Nehru'. ''India won Independence from England on the 15th August, 1947. At the very stroke of midnight in the clock, Nehru announced the happy news of the freedom of India to the entire world. During the colorful ceremony held at New Delhi, the flag flag of England was pulled down and the new tricolor national flag was hoisted. After that, Nehru delivered a historic speech which is known as "Tryst with Destiny". Nehru began his speech by referring to the pledge made by Indians long years ago to win the freedom for the homeland. Freedom has finally come and the long suppressed soul of the nation is liberated. Nehru asks the people of India to dedicate themselves to the service of India and to the service of the whole mankind. India emerged as a new nation in the early hours of 15th August, 1947. Behind this success lies the long and great sacrifice done by the freedom fighters of many generations. According to Nehru, the people in India will collect their courage from the principles of the past. The success celebrated on the 15th August is only an opportunity for great successes in future. He asks the people on India to accept this challenge and to serve the future generation of India. Nehru reminds the people of India that freedom and power bring responsibility Before 1947, India used to depend upon England for leadership and guidance. After 1947, India is her own master. The country has to take its own decisions, learn from mistakes and move forward. India has to grow into a mature and wise nation and be a model to other nations. Nehru feels that all Indians should work hard for the development of their dear nation. Doing service to India means doing service to million of poor people who suffer all over the county. Nehru feels that the past is over and it is the future that has to be taken care of. It is for the future generations that we have to dedicate ourselves. Nehru urges the people to labor and to work hard to give reality to the dreams of the nation. Those dreams are not only for India but for the entire world. According to Nehru. all the countries in the world are closely connected. No one can live in isolation. Peace, freedom and prosperity are the common property of all humanity. Nehru warns the people that disaster in one part of the world can affect everyone else, because the world cannot be divide into small isolated pieces. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLbz1o5P3IU * CONTEMPORARY INDIA, 1991–2014 (10%) ** Contemporary India: Here are 15 interesting facts that may help us understand the content of the Social Science section better. Many of these facts are also very helpful for the economics section of this year's AcDec topic. While viewing these facts, keep in mind how Indian society is shaped. The link is: http://www.businessinsider.com/amazing-facts-about-india-2010-12#